Aurora Malfoy
by missimogen
Summary: The war is over, life is scattered. People left to pick up the pieces and found the pieces that completed their lifes puzzle.


It's been years since the war finished, the light side prevailed and the dark side perished. Hogwarts had been almost demolished by the force of the fight and every secret entrance to the old fortress was unearthed in the rubble. The moment that the fight began, all the truths behind each loyalty was exposed, many of the dark side turned on their lord. Namely the Malfoys, who in fear had turned to their longest and most trusted friend to confide their insecurities, Severus Snape listened to the family explain that the life that the dark lord had subjected them to in their own home was cold and ruthless. The family thought that although muggles are dirty and unwelcome in the wizarding world, no body alive deserved to ever feel the horrendous atmosphere that they were living in. Severus Snape listened with a tentative ear and spoke to them in the same way. He explained his story to the family and the three adults and one teen cried out in relief that they could work together on the defeat of this evil, evil man.

They worked out from the center of Voldemorts followers and almost all inner circle members turned on their weaker "allies" during the final battle. Young Draco Malfoy was found fighting side by side with two thirds of the golden trio as the chosen one made his way out to the forest to give up his life. Lucius and Narcissus had not yet given up their true loyalties and were stowed away close to Voldemort in forest. Harry died and awoke minutes later to the beautiful blonde asking for her son. He gave his where abouts and safety and Narcissus gave her false death confirmation.

The half destroyed castle cried out in distress as the announcement of their only hope's death reached their ears. A fight broke out and the deathly body of Harry Potter disappeared and reappeared standing in the middle of the great hall. Much taunting and a well timed spell later the Dark Lord was dead and the good of the world was safe. Those who had not changed for the better were locked up in Azkaban, and those who had were given a pardon for all they had done wrong. Draco Malfoy disappeared shortly after the war and the brains of the trio followed not long after. Ron and Harry married their girls, and Ginny Potter and Lavender Weasley were both pregnant with their first child. Hermione Granger came back to her old friends three years later with no explanation.

She set up camp at an apartment above Florish and Blotts in Diagon Alley and found a well paid job in the Ministry Department of Foreign Correspondence, and a small wage weekend job helping out in the she resided above. Every night at 9:30 exactly a man figure welcomed themselves into Hermione Grangers apartment, and headed straight into the Bedroom where they would spend an hour or so doing what ever it was that pleased them before they both headed into the lounge room to watch late night TV. Minutes before sunrise each morning the two could be seen embracing through the kitchen windows before separating and one half disappearing in the blink of an eye. For months, the same thing every night, until one Wednesday a few weeks before Christmas, they skipped the bedroom and instead loud voices were heard from the living room. The old lady that lived in the apartment next to the young woman could have sworn that what she heard was accurate.

"Why won't you meet them? We've been together for ages, they're my best friends, and they'll accept you." The young woman tried to reason.

"No they won't, they detest me. They'll kick me out, then yell at you and disown you as a friend forever. I don't want that for you, I love you too much to see you sad." A young male's voice argued back.

"They love me, and I love you. If I'm happy, which I am, then they should be happy for me. They've both got someone, and are having children."

"So are we." The silhouette of the man could be seen coming in closer to the woman to rest his arms around her shoulders. "Don't you at least think you should change your name to mine? At least let them know that you're happily married and expecting."

"What am I supposed to tell them, my last name isn't Granger. They'll want to know what it is and you don't want them to know. Can't I just take you out to dinner with us. Maybe introduce you as a friend, then tell them we've been dating and then tell them that we're married and then that we're expecting?"

The young man laughed. "Shall we see how they react to us as friends before laying it all down on them? Is that your plan?"

"Yes. So, dinner is tomorrow night and it's at the Leaky Cauldron. That way we're in public."

The conversation finished and the two made their way into the bedroom.

The next night two figures were seen standing in the alley way behind the Leaky Cauldron, seemingly trying to gather up some courage before entering the establishment. They made their way to the back of the room were their dinner guests were already seated. The Red haired wizard looked up at the two and raised his eyebrows in confusion and surprise.

"Hermione, what's he doing here?"

"He's a friend, I bumped into him during my time away and we kept in contact," Hermione glanced up at her companion, "So let me formally reintroduce you all. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley this is Draco Malfoy. Play nicely." The two took their seats opposite the boys. The conversation was slow to start off with. But after a few awkward silences one of the boys mentioned Quidditch and the boys started retelling plays that they had seen during the various professional matches they had attended.

Later in the night as the married lovers were leaving the restaurant, the blonde turned to his wife. "They took that well."

"Very well." She agreed with a nod of her head.

"I still don't understand why you told them everything tonight. I thought this was going to be a step by step process."

"Well considering the fact that you guys didn't stop talking when the poor lady came to take our orders, I thought that the guys would like you well enough."

"They seem excited about the baby. Can you imagine a little blonde curly haired girl running around the manor grounds to find the best secret place, then as it gets dark she runs back towards the house where we're waiting for her our newborn baby son in your arms."

"You think too much, and who said anything about going back to that ugly manor."

"I had demolished and rebuilt, it's smaller. But just as grand, and even though it's empty at the moment it feels like home. I wanted to show you it this weekend, will you come to see it?"

"Of course."

And she did. 6 months later a beautiful baby girl was born into the Malfoy family. They struggled on names and only until the babe was sleeping in her nursery at the newly built Malfoy Manor did they decide on the name Aurora, after the Disney Princess, Sleeping Beauty.


End file.
